Blood Red As Apples
by TheGentlecoltAlex
Summary: In a world filled with monsters that haunt the dark Big Macintosh Apple seeks to set out and destroy any and all that come into his territory of Ponyville. But what happens if the hunter switches places with the hunted.


A twig snapped under foot and Macintosh drew in a sharp breath, stopping dead in his tracks and holding stock still, listening intently for any sign that what he was hunting had been alerted to his presence. Hearing nothing he resumed his venture deeper into the heart of Sweet Apple Acres, more deliberate in where he stepped now, learning quickly from his mistakes, as was beat into him by years of training.

The prey that Mac was hunting in this moment he knew was sharper than him in the dark. Right now it had the element of surprise, this thought inspired him to look up into the thick boughs of the trees surrounding him, adjusting the goggles affixed firmly to his face which allowed him to match his adversary's ability to see in the dark. Not a movement nor a sound beyond that of his own quietly thumping heart could be heard in the still night air.

The Apple family had a long tradition of creating soldiers like the one that quietly stalked the earthen paths of the apple farm. Soldiers and hunters that kept the evil and nasty things that haunted Equestria's night in the deep shadows where they belonged. Starting from a young age the quiet red farmer had been taken to Manehatten for his training. Because of the vast wealth accumulated by the Orange family, distant relatives of the Apples, the prestigious Orange Estate was the best equipped training facility for Equestria's future Hunters and Huntresses.

Day in and day out every winter season of every year since he had been ten years old had been spent underground honing his senses and training his body. Near countless hours spent training his six senses to work for him in the dark as well as they did in the night in rooms that could be as bright as a night with a full moon, or as pitch black as a stormy midnight, where the only glimpses of your opponent were simmulated lightning flashes from near blinding strobe lights. All that time spent being hardened to be able to preform under any kind of duress, whether it was bound arms, extreme heat, whipping rain, or sleep deprivation every single colt, filly, stallion, and mare that was trained in that facility was prepared for the worst. Noone was above another, they were all soldier training for a battle noone else was to know about.

Some of the individuals he had trained with were learning to fight for personal vendetas. Lovers slain in their sleep, children taken from their beds, or sibliing turned into monsters themselves, or worse. He had heard a lot of grousome stories about how people had gotten into the "business". Mac himself had only joined because it was the legacy of his family. Every ablebodied male in the lineage of his family had gone into being a Hunter. Hell, even Granny had been a Huntress at one point, but she'd had to quit when she became pregnant with the child that would eventually become his father,

He'd been on other hunts before. Sometimes going solo, other times he would have to be teamed up with other hunters if there was a nest to clean out, or a particularly savage werewolf to take down. Tracking a vampire was nothing new to him, but what really surprised him was that these signs were happening so close to Ponyville. Every single vampire that he'd ever heard about preferred to live in a large city like Maretropolis, Manehatten, or Seaddle, where their food supply was in such abundance that a missing pony or two would go right under the Hunter radar. But in Ponyville anyone that went missing would be immediately noticed and searched for fervently by the locals. Yet despite his confusion all of the appropriate signs were there, the most obvious one being the animals he found on the edge of the Everfree Forrest, right at the edge of Sweet Apple Acres, their throats torn out and their bodies drained of all blood. So far nopony had gone missing or been attacked but that did mean that the creature wouldn't soon move onto larger prey than a few deer.

Suddenly Mac was slammed in the back with a force that drove him quickly to his knees. Trying to use the sudden momentum to his advantage Macintosh tumbled forward, putting as much distance between him and his assailant as he could with the short roll. Landing on one knee and putting his back to the nearest tree he drew his hand-crossbow and aimed it from where the original attack had come from.

A black cloaked figure stood crouched before him, standing out more as a black blob against his green tinted surroundings. A hood draw over the vampire pony's face prevented Mac from seeing its face. It didn't matter to him either way. It was a monstrosity, and it needed to be put down before it could harm any innocent pony.

The two silently stood off against each other for just a moment, each waiting for the either to make the first move. With a sharp hiss the dark figure charged with superhuman speed towards the kneeling Hunter. And outstretched hand aimed directly for his throat.

With practiced ease Mac rolled to his left at the last moment, allowing the sharp fingernails to whiff by his cheek and deeply scar the bark of the apple tree his back had been to and firing his crossbow over his shoulder with a soft 'twang'.

The bolt didn't land directly into the leg of the vampire as Mac had intended, but it did manage to skim it, slicing a gash into his left leg and drawing a scream from his lips. Every single weapon provided to Hunters was silver edged and dipped in a poison that didn't necessarily cause a slow death to their opponents but rather slowed any regenerative abilities so even if this monster did manage to escape Mac it would be slowed down enough for him to maybe catch up.

Using his index and middle finger he drew his second bolt from a hidden sheathe in his belt line and, using his thumb to pull back the drawstring, reloaded the crossbow. He could feel the glare from behind that dark cowl burning out at him and he aimed the crosshair directly into that hole. But before Mac could pull the trigger to his second shot his dark adversary shot open his large bat-like wings and took into the air with a spray of dust and dry leaves, blinding Mac for only a second as he shielded his googles from the onslaught of debris. But a second was all he had needed because by the time Mac wiped the dirt from the lens it had vanished.

"Shit." Mac hissed under his breath, standing slowly and scanning his surroundings as quickly as he could as he held his breath, listening for any sound that could reveal his enemy's position. But the night was dead silent, not even a breeze or a cricket could be heard. Macintosh focused on keeping his eyes on the above branches and slowing down his heart rate.

He dashed to the left and started to sprint in between the tress, trying to draw out his quarry, knowing that tonight he was its prey and he would not soon allow him to escape, especially after inflicting damage to it.

Sure enough, he hadn't even ran 30 feet before he heard a swift flapping of wings not far behind him. Throwing a quick glance over his shoulder he saw the vampire fervently chasing after him, gliding at an alarming rate towards him on his thin, membraned wings. His mantle flapped around it like sharp bits of stolen shadows from the still leaves surrounding it.

The vampire was closing the distance between itself and Mac far too quickly for the hunters liking though. Thinking quickly he leveled his handbow over his shoulder, taking his time to telegraph his aim towards his pursuer's waist and fired.

The vampire shifted his position upwards with one strong flap of his wings and let out a short laugh that was quickly cut off as he slammed heavily into, and through, the tree branch that he'd put right into his own path with a large spray of splinters and a cry of pain as he fell to the ground.

Mac gave a smirk and let out a small chuckle, turning to the right and pushing his back tightly against the tree. Assessing the situation he reached only one conclusion and that was that he was at the greater advantage at this point. He still had one bolt left, but it was probably best to save that if his prey took back into the air.

Putting his crossbow back into its holster he reached into his boots, snapping his two buck knives into the palms of his hands and stepped out from behind the tree to face this monster head on.

When Mac stepped out from his hiding place he was greeted with the sight of the dark menace he was facing standing up from its crash landing, rubbing a bruised arm and glaring at him. There was another stand-off, both of these night hunters sizing up their opponent and waiting for the first move to be made.

Mac tumbled diagonally to the left, cheating towards his enemy's injured side, rolling into a somersault before leaping forward and slashing low. The master of the night dodged the blade with a quick backpedal before jumping back towards him, slashing downwards at Mac's head. The red apple farmer dropped onto his stomach and rolled to the side, feeling the slash send a faint breeze through his orange hair.

Leaping back onto his feet he slashed blindly at where he knew the vampire would be coming from. He felt his knife cut through thick fabric and then empty air as he scared back his adversary. Turning to face his dark robed enemy he dove straight back towards him, using the knife in his left hand to stab directly for the dark void inside of the hood.

A hand quickly came up, catching Mac's wrist and sending the blade upwards. Predicting the block, Mac leaned forward and rammed his shoulder into the stomach of his enemy. A loud grunt echoed through the orchard as the vampire stumbled backwards and Mac jumped quickly onto him. Tackling him with a grab around his middle Mac pinned his opponent to the ground swiftly, giving him a quick punch to the head to stun him and jamming his knives into the tight sleeves of the vampire's cloak to pin him to the ground.

Panting lightly Mac waited for his opponent to retaliate but he lay still beneath him, his arms pressed to the ground, he could hear him breathing but he wasn't moving. Mac sighed standing up, stretching, and unclasping the holster for his rosewood stake. This was the art he always hated the most about the job; jamming a sharp bit of wood into anyone's heart tended to be pretty messy, and he was the one who had to clean up the entire mess without alerting anyone else to what had gone on the night before.

Raising the stake above his head he prepared to stab as hard as he could through the breastplate, and readied himself for the ensuing spray of blood. His aim was true and he put all of his strength into the swing, but halfway through it his prey's leg suddenly retracted and kicked back out at his shin.

Suddenly thrown off balance he flung the stake to the side and tried to catch himself as he fell. An arm ripped its sleeve free of the knife pinning it to the ground and swung itself towards his head. Unable to respond in time Mac watched as a fist came swinging for his head, and the last conscious thought that passed through his head was how much it was going to hurt when it connected.

….

_Wake up_

Waking up was accompanied by a thick pounding in his head. Sitting up didn't make it any better as Mac rubbed his eyes, trying to clear out the confusion that accompanied the pain. Where was he, and why wasn't he dead? The last thing he remembered was his fight with the vampire and then being knocked unconscious because he'd stupidly let his guard down.

Big Macintosh patted himself down quickly, searching for any of his weapons. Everything was gone though, his knives, his axe, his handbow, everything had been taken from his person. He was proficient enough in hand-to-hand combat, but it always felt better to have silver edged steel in one's hand when taking on any monster.

Wherever he was, he knew it was dark. He also knew he was at a disadvantage not knowing where he was. On his knees, he searched eagerly across the floor of the room he was in for an edge. When he found it, he led his hands up the wall, and followed them around the room for a door. While grabbing blindly at the wall, his hands grasped onto a door handle. Much to his surprise, the metal rod turned snugly when he pressed down. If his captor was trying to keep him from escaping, one of the first things it would do would be locking the door the door behind him. So, either this vampire wasn't very smart, or it was a trap. Mac highly doubted the first option.

_Open the door _

Something told Mac that he stood a better chance facing his enemy head on than waiting for it to come to him. So with a pent up breath he pushed his shoulder against the door and opened it, the hinges of the door gliding noiselessly. Big Macintosh stepped cautiously out of the room and was surprised by with his surroundings. He had expected an abandoned warehouse, or maybe a rundown apartment but instead his foot came down on a thick, warm carpet. Looking left and right his eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. He was standing in a hallway, pictures turned to face inwards hung on the walls. This was someone's home. Mac's hand strayed towards one of the pictures, gripping lightly onto the frame to see whose face rested on the other side.

_Come to me _

He let the photo go, leaving it face down upon the wall. He didn't have time to explore, he needed to either find and kill the vampire or get the hell out of there.

_Come to me! _

A small bit of light to his left caught the corner of Macintosh's eye and he turned towards it quickly. It was only a small spilling of yellow coming from underneath another doorway but it was enough to draw him to it like a moth to an open flame. Reaching the glowing outline he put his hand on the door, unsure of whether to push onwards or not.

_That's right. Open it. Come to me. _

Holding his breath anxiously he pushed onto the door, allowing it to swing slowly inwards. The room was basked in a soft orange glow cast from more than a dozen lightly flickering candles. The most of the light surrounded a neatly made bed at the far end of the room sitting beneath a window, red curtains drawn tightly across the panes to obscure the outside world. The air in the room was heavy with the sweet, warm smell of perfume and the slowly burning wicks from the candles.

_Come inside _

Warily, Mac stepped into the room, his foot making no noise on the orange carpet beneath him. His breathing grew slower and deeper as his mind rushed to identify the fragrance of flower he was smelling. "I'm so glad to see that you made it." A soft voice said in a sultry tone, causing Mac to start slightly and take a slightly defensive stance, prepared to either fight or run.

"Come on out and fight me like a man." He called in the direction the voice had come from. A small mare stepped out slowly from behind an empty doorway, her fingers trailing along the wall next to her and tracing along the door frame. Yellow with a full head of messy pink hair that cascaded to her shoulder blades she was dressed in a dark green sweater that exposed her naked shoulders and a large amount of bright yellow cleavage to him, barely coming down to her waist, with sleeves that fell slightly past her wrists. Long white socks decorated with horizontal purple stripes adorned her legs, following their way up her long thin limbs, coming to a finish just below the top of her thighs. Her crotch was completely naked drawing his eyes for a moment to her thin clean privates. She stood demurely in the open space, looking up at him with one shy eye as a curtain of hair fell over the other, her hands folded in front of her ample bosom.

Poor girl must've been kidnapped by the vampire and been kept here. His eyes shifted over to the bed and his mind pondered over the things that must've been done to her while she was held captive here. Stretching out a hand to her Mac gestured for her to come with him. Taking a small step back she shook her head. "It's alright, I ain't gonna hurt ya. But we need to get outta here quick before he comes back."

The mare looked up slightly more at him. "You mean you're going to take me away from here?"

Big Macintosh nodded, "That's right, but Ah need ya to come quickly so we can leave before he finds out I'm wake."

The yellow mare stepped over to the neatly made bed, her naked hips swaying hypnotically and her long tail swishing from side to side. She crawled catlike onto the mattress and turned to face him with a wicked half smile, one lone fang pushing out of her gum to rest onto her lower lip and a single red eye giving him a fierce stare. "But why would I leave after spending so much time setting this up for us?" He bat-like wings fluttered slightly from her back.

Mac's face turned down into a scowl. Of course she would be the one she was hunting. How stupid did he have to be to not figure out that she was the one that had brought him there? Mac took a long step back in preparation to run. She'd already taken him down once, and this time he didn't have any weapons with him.

Before he could make a break through the doorway his captor held up a hand and in a voice dripping with a calm firmness she said "Stop".

Big Macintosh's muscles locked into place, rooting him to the spot. His heart started to beat faster as he tried his damndest to move even a finger, but no part of his body was complying with his wishes. The yellow vampire gave a smirk of triumph and curled her index finger in a 'come hither' type motion. "Come here, sweetie."

Macintosh's body moved against his wishes, walking him slowly towards the bed until he stood at the edge of it with the vampire sitting on her knees only an inch away. "That's a good boy." She said, humming happily as her hands came up to rest upon his chest, each finger sliding over his taught black shirt, feeling the solid muscles hidden beneath.

"Who the fuck are you, and why the hell can't I move?" he growled, still fighting to regain control of his body. His kidnapper sighed and pressed a cheek against his chest, a finger circling over a chiseled pec.

"I didn't expect you to know who I was, and yet I'm still disappointed." Pushing off of Mac's solid body she lay back onto the bed, her arms stretching above her head, causing her breasts to heave slightly. "My name is Fluttershy, sweetie. And you might not know me, but oh do I know you." He was forced to watch as her right hand lackadaisically moved to her right tit and lazily started to massage it. "You're Applejack's older brother, and you work out on Sweet Apple Acres. I've watched you working in those fields with your shirt off, a stallion like you can get a mare real hot and bothered really quickly like that. But I've always been much too shy to even try to talk to you." Her hand creeped slowly downwards to her exposed slit until the palm of her small hand rested over it. "I would stay up so late at night touching myself, moaning desperately, biting into a pillow, hoping against hope that you would come through my bedroom door, see me in that dirty, shameful position and really put a proper fucking to me, calling me a slut as you took me in any way you, mmm, wanted." Fluttershy's hand began to move lightly up and down her crotch, an unbeckend groan passing through her lips.

"And why can't I control my own body?" he repeated, wanting nothing more right now than to kill the monstrosity that lay before him.

Fluttershy looked up and him with a sultry smile, her self-ministrations continuing uninterrupted by his questioning. "It's a blood spell. One little cut on your arm, and some blood from myself and you're all mine."

"So you infected me with your blood and turned me into a freak like you?" Mac hissed at her, repulsed by the thought of now being some abomination of nature. Fluttershy responded with a giggle, using her unoccupied hand to cover her smile.

"No, not nearly enough to turn you, but just enough for my will to overthrow yours." Sitting up she ran a hand slowly underneath his chin, letting his stubble scratch slowly over her skin before it moved to the thick mat of fiery hair atop his head and slowly pushed him down onto his knees.

"Do you always play with your food like this beforehand?"

"No, my precious little apple. Like this I don't have to imagine what it feels like to have you, because now I get to have you all to myself." She scooted to the edge of the bed. Putting one foot onto the floor she kept her other leg bent, the foot resting on the mattress. Her slightly damp cunt was close to Macintosh's face, and he stared dumbly as her middle finger traced light ovals around the soft looking pink flesh. Fluttershy's voice lowered into a seductively hushed tone, "Because, like this you'll touch me in every way I want to be touched, and fuck me in every way I want to be fucked." With that her hand gripped gently onto the back of his head and push him forward. "Go ahead, enjoy yourself, I know I will."

As Mac's nose first made contact with Fluttershy's pussy his first instinct was to withdraw, but he was a prisoner in his own body as his index and middle fingers came up and gently parted her folds. His tongue moved from his mouth to slowly circle the inside of her slit. Gently nibbling at the edges of her folds his eyes looked up at her as he went to work. Macintosh could hear the happy little purrs she let out whenever his tongue teasingly ran over every sensitive spot it could find.

"Come on, Mackie, don't be so shy. I know you can push in so much deeper than that." Fluttershy coaxed him as she pushed her prey slightly deeper into her warm folds. Macintosh's body happily obliged her, his right hand reaching up to press into the inner thigh of her bent leg, spreading her a little wider as his mouth came to engulf her now drooling pussy.

Fluttershy leaning her head back and gave out a long moan of pleasure as Macintosh greedily ate her out. His lounge drove itself deep into her snatch, making small crossing patterns as it ravaged her insides, responding to her every gasp and moan by pushing a little deeper into her. Her juices were starting to coat the outside of his mouth and a small amount streamed from the corner of his lips as he tried his best to drink in every bit of her that he could.

Fluttershy could feel his hot pants wash through the inside of her treasure and she let out a contented sigh, petting the back of her pet's head with every lick he used to bring more of herself into him. She let out an even louder gasp when his tongue traced its way upward to encircle her clitoris. "Oh god yes, right there." Mac's body wanted nothing more than to please its mistress so he worked that spot over, licking it, suckling on it, occasionally he even used his teeth to lightly scrape over it. All the while the fingers on his left hand were playing with the bottom of her dripping slit. Sometimes they would just idly be massaging the outer folds, and sometimes they would dip into her with his tongue.

Fluttershy ground forward into Mac's face, rotating her hips so that his face was sometimes buried as far as we could go into her cunt, and other times the tip of his tongue was barely grazing her. His body didn't mind to much as it fought to stay pressed tightly in between her thighs. Desperately horny moans resonated from Fluttershy's mouth as she felt her climax drawing near. Her legs fought to clamp down around Big Macintosh's head but his hand still held her leg in place, his attentions growing more and more fervent as his bond with Fluttershy told him how close she was to orgasm.

With one final sonorous cry Fluttershy pulled him as deeply as he could go into her tight marehood and forced her legs shut, clamping his head into place as she released a rush of fluids into his eagerly waiting mouth. Macintosh shamefully drank deeply from her twitching snatch as the fruits of her orgasm filled his mouth. His own moans with each lap served only to send tickling vibrations around her mound pushing her further into her electric release.

When she was satisfied that he'd drank his fill of her Fluttershy lifted him slowly from her wet pussy. Macintosh gasped loudly, pulling as much fresh air into his lungs that he could. A thick line of cum mixed with spit bridged between his lips and her lower lips and his tongue snaked out to lick that free.

"That was just as nice as I always imagined it would be." She laced her fingers into his hair and guided him to look up at her, "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

"Go to hell." He growled, glaring daggers at her the whole while.

"Now sweetie that just hurts my feelings." Putting a hand beneath his chin she lifted him back to a standing position she scooted forwards, moving onto her knees to press their chests together. Her large breasts pooled between them and Macintosh could feel her hard nipples through the sweater. "It sounds to me like you're all pent up." She said on an airy breath, her hand trailing between them down towards and past his waistline until it rested lightly over his own crotch, his erection pressing hard against his tight black pants. "You want me to take care of that for you?" She whispered before gently alighting their lips together, her tongue slithering from her mouth to brush over his teeth.

Grabbing at his waist she turned him around and brought him to sit down on the edge of her bed. The sitting glowing candles set a seductive atmosphere as Fluttershy's hands move of their own accord, slithering over his tight abdominal muscles, taking the time to appreciate each and every bump through his black undershirt. Her fingers played with the zipper of Mac's pants as she whispered into his ear. "I wanna see if there's a real reason they call you 'Big' Mac."

She pulled the metal lip down quickly and her hand dove immediately into the open hole, pushing through his underwear and wrapping around his engorged cock. Giggling excitedly she pulled the long member into the dim candlelight. "Yeah, that's what I was really hoping to see." She purred as she admired the dark red penis, her index finger following along the curve of it to the tip before falling back down to fondle his balls.

All five fingers of her right hand fell around his shaft giving it a slow experimental stroke that sent a shiver through Mac's stomach. Big Macintosh could feel her lips grazing at her ear. "Tell me that you want it."

The words came unwilling from Mac's lips, but they came nonetheless. "I want it."

He felt the edges of her mouth curve into a smile while it began to nibble at his ear. "As you wish." With that she gave a long pull at his dick at extended from the base of the shaft to the base of his head. Each of the nine inches slowly covered by the stroke forced a groaning sigh from the farmer and Fluttershy's grin grew.

Fluttershy spoke while she slowly pumped his cock in loving tugs. "I always imagined doing this kind of thing to you. Being some kind of sexy temptress pulling you into my sexual clutches." The pulls from her reach around accelerated in speed slightly and she ran her thumb over the head of his throbbing dick with every upstroke. "But like I said, I was far too insecure to propose anything like this to you. So you can imagine my surprise when I found you out there hunting me while I was hunting for dinner." The intensity of her pulls were increasing, occasionally giving a small squeeze near the base and Mac couldn't help but let out a few helpless moans as precum began to drip from his tip. "Being turned has been one of the best things that ever happened to me. Thanks to all of the power and confidence it gives me I'm not afraid to touch you like this, and have you touch me."

Big Mac's hands crumpled the bed cover into his hands as they formed fists. Some of the slick precum was being rubbed along his cock, giving her hand a much smoother ride as it glided along his tool faster and faster. "And tonight I get to make you all mine. And by the time that we're finished, dripping in each-others sweat, and exhausted, you'll be muttering my name." The excitement rose in her voice as she bared both her fangs in a wide smile, the rate of pumps sliding along Mac's dick increasing to some kind of maximum capacity. He was breathing heavily, and his heart beat quickly as he felt his limit coming quickly.

Suddenly Fluttershy's handjob stopped and Mac let out a small whimper as her hand retreated and his dick begged him to finish. Fluttershy looked down at the faint glistening of clear precum that coated a small portion of her hand and grinned. Pursing her lips she let out a long strand of saliva pool into the center of her palm. She reached back around and gripped his dick tightly with a wet slap, giving it a few experimental pulls. Mac let out a tortured sound as her hand slipped swiftly over the length of meant and back down. "Now the fun can really begin."

Fluttershy's pumps took on an extra fervor as she resumed the reach-around. Mac's eyes shut tightly and he bared his teeth as the assault continued, her hand was sliding along his length so much faster now, pumping along him like the valves of a freight train at full steam. He didn't know how long he was going to last like this.

The answer was not very long as he felt himself coming right to the edge of his climax He tightened his resolve and tried to hold on, not wanting to give this bitch the satisfaction of having her finish him off. But not matter how strong his will was right now he was her possession, her toy, and she would have her way as she put her lips back at his ear and spoke into it, "Cum for me."

Macintosh couldn't help himself as he let out an almost contented moan of gratitude and he released himself right over the edge of the bed. Long white ropes of seed flew from his cock as Fluttershy continued to gently pull on it, milking him for everything she could. Three strong twitches of his dick let loose three thick strands of cum that streaked sticky stains across the rug. One last spurt oozed from the top of his twitching and throbbing meat and dripped onto Fluttershy's fingers. Wiping off every drop from his pulsing head Fluttershy made a show of bringing her cum covered fingers to her mouth and licking them clean, sticking her index and middle fingers into her mouth to suck on them, letting out a happy sound like eating a delicious meal.

"Not to sound cliché but you taste a little sweet, like an apple." She smiled sweetly at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Fuck….you…." Macintosh responded in between pants.

"Oh don't worry darling. That's next." She reached down and grasped his flaccid cock. "But first I need you at full attention." She massaged his cock in her hand, slowly rubbing it and warming it up and it wasn't long before the blood rushed back into the soft member causing it to become long and stiff once more. "Good, now stand and strip." She said in a commanding tone, laying on back as Macintosh's body complied with her wishes.

Fluttershy bit her bottom lip excitedly as the red farmer revealed everything to her. Pulling his shirt over his head so she could finally see his thick muscles, and unbuckling and dropping his pant and boxers to expose his completely naked form to her. Every taught ab and the thick coat of bright orange chest hair that burned against his red coat. She stretched out a leg and pressed the base of her foot against the long curve of his cock, bending it gently upwards. The thin cloth of the purple striped sock added a pleasurable friction as she rubbed her foot sensually along his length.

She scooted from the edge of the bed and placed her head onto the thick looking pillows and gave him the strongest lustful stare she could. "Now come down here and fuck me like you mean it."

Big Mac crawled onto the bed with Fluttershy and positioned himself over her. His arms suspended him over her and his knees sitting by her hips, looking directly into her red, lust driven eyes, the tip of his penis only separated from her waiting pussy by an inch of empty space. Fluttershy grinned at him once more. "Do it."

Macintosh needed no more instruction than that as he thrust his hips towards hers, his cock sliding into the tight and waiting cunt. Fluttershy let out a sharp gasp and her arms flew underneath his her fingers quickly digging small lines into his back. The farther his cock pushed into her the more stretched Fluttershy felt and the tighter her insides gripped at the much desired member sliding into her.

Macintosh moaned himself as her receiving marehood greeted him with fervent enthusiasm, tightening and rubbing at his dick inviting more of it to push into her waiting folds. Mac happily obliged her, pushing in until he finally bottomed out.

As their hips met Fluttershy gave a happy coo and her knees came up to his sides and her feet moved to hook into the small of his back. Pulling back Macintosh began to thrust into her, pulling back until only the head remained inside of her and then quickly slamming its way back home.

Fluttershy was in a state of utter bliss, being rutted by a stallion she'd so long only dreamed of being touched by. Every time he thrust her pussy would reopen to fit in his pounding tool and she would chew on her lip happily as the process repeated itself again and again. Looking into his face she saw that his eyes weren't focused onto her anymore. Instead they had moved their way down her neck to her large bouncing breasts. Each time he pushed back into her they would jiggle and push their way up to her chin to fall back down.

"Do you wanna see them?" Fluttershy questioned seductively, "Go ahead and take it off, it's getting hot in here anyways." Her arms stretched above her head, telling Mac to lift the sweater until it flew over her head and off her body for the evening. But what he did instead surprised even her in that moment. Putting all of his weight onto his knees Mac reached down, not for the base of the dark green sweater, but instead right for the center between her breasts. His fingers grabbed the material and her nearly roared as he ripped it apart, exposing her tits to him through a shroud of torn threads. Ripping the sweater clean in half in the front his right hand grasped desperately at the bouncing boob as he continued his thrusting, his fingers working to pinch the erect nipple and pull at it.

Fluttershy gave a cry of arousal as he played with her breast, "Seems like somebody is really getting into it." She gave a malicious smile, "I like it." She grabbed at his neck and rolled him over onto his back, "And I bet you'll like this even more." Mac's head rested against her pillows, sweat forming at his brow as she rotated on his cock, putting her back to him and showing her large bat-like wings to him.

Sitting reverse-cowgirl style on him now she ground her hips forward onto him as he still continued his pumping upwards into her tight canal. Sitting up, leaning slightly on one arm Macintosh reached around her and latched back onto her breast. Fluttershy's hand reached behind her and grabbing onto the back of his head and pushing Macintosh's face into her neck, her moans emanating as she bounced repeatedly onto his cock, her voice rising and lowering in pitch in rhythm with each and every thrust. "Oh god I need more. Harder Mac. Faster."

Big Macintosh responded by increasing the intensity of each of his pounding. Every time her ass came down to make contact with his hips he let out an animalistic grunt of pleasure. Fluttershy's sounds of ecstasy grew more and more frequent the longer she rode him. Macintosh knew his end was near as his orgasm began to brew in his dick.

Fluttershy sensed her play thing was at his limit and looked at him sexily over her shoulder with one glowing red eye. "I'm almost there but not quite so don't go finishing on me yet, dear." Macintosh there his head back against the mattress as his body complied to follow his mistresses wishes, holding itself shut to hold his orgasm back. "Good boy."

They were like that for several more minutes. Fluttershy riding the length of Mac's cock over and over, squeaks and passionate moans escaping her mouth as Macintosh slammed away into her hot folds, his right hand still fondling at her jiggling breast. Her hair had become tangled and wetted down with the sweat of their sex and she occasionally pushed a hand across her brow to keep strands from falling into her eyes.

Eventually Fluttershy rolled back over, hoisting her legs and wrapping her arms around his neck so that they were back into their original position.

Big Macintosh's breaths were coming out short and ragged. Sweat dripping from long strands of his hair and his forehead onto Fluttershy's mostly naked body. He wanted…no…he needed to cum. All of his focus was on the searing desire to unload himself into this mare's body and finally end this torturous buildup.

"Do you need it?" Fluttershy asked him, smiling sweetly up at him, licking her lips at the look of anguish on his face. Macintosh nodded. "I want you to beg. If you don't I'll never let you finish." She said, stroking the back of his head with her index finger.

"By everything that exists please let me cum. Oh god, please I'm begging you. I need it so bad right now." Macintosh's begged on a rough voice, the weight of his desire evident in every word.

"That's a good boy." She said as she leaned up to put her chin on his shoulder. "Go ahead and cum then."

That whisper was all Mac needed and he released himself in one deep and final thrust. As Fluttershy felt his hot load pour deeply into her cunt she let out a long moan of relief and released her own orgasm.

In the midst of their passion Fluttershy opened her mouth wide and bit into Macintosh's neck, right over the jugular vein. Her fangs pieced into the rushing blood and she drank deeply, her lover's cry of pain only furthering her own orgasm.

Oh god how could she describe the taste of fresh blood. Hot and pumping heavily into her mouth she swallowed her fill, taking every moment to savor the tastes of dopamine and adrenaline that gave the blood a thick and tangy flavor. Oh yes, this was so much better than animal blood. She would be coming back to this well quite often when she needed to slake her thirst. Both sexually and literally.

She licked at the pinpoint marks on Mac's neck and gave a contented sigh as they both came down from their respective orgasms. Rolling out from underneath him she allowed him to collapse on the bed, panting. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" she asked teasingly, running a hand down his naked muscular back. Macintosh couldn't respond, he didn't have it in him to speak right now. "Why don't you go wash yourself off a little bit and come back and we'll see about making you mumble my name tonight. The restroom is through that archway." She said, gesturing to the empty doorframe that he'd first seen her at.

Groaning he stood up from the bed and started to walk towards the bathroom, stopping by his discarded clothing. "May I put mah pants back on?" he asked quietly, hoping to escape from this with some shred of dignity.

"After a rutting like that I think I'll allow that." Fluttershy responded, watching as he gathered the denim off of the floor and continued his trek to clean himself up.

Stepping into Fluttershy's bathroom he flicked on the light and search for a towel to dry the still streaming sweat from his body with. He grabbed a bright yellow one with small bunnies embroidered on it and rubbed it across his face and over his chest, trying to remove any trace of what had just happened from himself. After cleaning his privates of their love juices he grabbed for his pants to cover his shame. But as he pulled them on something pricked his finger and he withdrew his hand mumbling "Shit".

Macintosh's eyes grew wide as he pulled out what it was that had pricked him. The last bolt for his handbow. He'd completely forgotten about it in the confusion and there was no way anyone could find it unless they were really looking for it, or in his case he guessed he injured himself on it.

This was perfect. He could still kill that bitch after all. He would drive the poisoned bolt directly into her heart and watch as the light faded from those red eyes. If he did it fast enough he could kill her before she commanded him to stop. But he had to get close to do it. So he palmed the bolt, concealing it in the inside of his right hand and walked out of the bathroom.

Fluttershy was still on the bed, laying on her side waiting for him. "Welcome back," she patted the soft covers next to her "I'm ready for a round two if you think you have it in you, big boy." This was almost too perfect.

'Yes, mistress." He mumbled, stepping back over to the bed and placing a knee on top of it. She rolled onto her back and circled a finger around a nipple on her exposed breast. "I think we should try paying a little more attention to these girls now that we're nice and warmed up.

Big Macintosh came in closer, trying to control his heart rate, he was a little weakened from the blood she had drained from him but he was certain he had enough strength to drive the bolt straight through her breastplate. His left hand moved to her breast and she purred as he fondled it moving it to the side so he had a clearer shot at her heart.

'Now!' he screamed in his head and he brought the bolt up and quickly brought it back down to its mark, his fury driving his strength. But his hand halted itself just a few centimeters away from her skin, and his arm jolted to a stop. His eyes widened in fear. Why couldn't he kill her, he was so close?!

Fluttershy looked up at him with calm eyes and gently pushed his hand away, pulling the arrow from his hand and tossing it onto the floor. "Now that really hurts my feelings, darling. After everything I did for you tonight you still want me dead?" Her hand gripped his jaw tightly and she forced him to look at her. "You're not allowed to harm your mistress, Mackie. Those are the rules of the blood spell."

"Well eventually the spell's gonna wear off, and then I'll have all tha time in tha world ta kill ya." He spat back at her in a last ditch effort of anger.

"You're right. The spell will eventually wear off. But by that time I don't think you'll want to kill me." She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Now look into my eyes, sweetie. Look into my eyes and relax everything."

Macintosh was helpless as his body slowly relaxed itself and his breathing slowed to a crawl. He looked into her eyes. Her deep red eyes. Slightly pulsing…and…and what? Macintosh's mind was lost in a deep red haze as his focus remained solely on those eyes. He couldn't remember anything. Where was he? What did he want? He didn't know. Softly a voice pierced through his haze.

"What's my name, darling?"

His mind didn't know the answer to that but his lips responded anyways. "Mistress Fluttershy."

A giggle came through his confusion and it made him smile, it was a really pretty giggle. He wanted to hear that giggle again. "And what happened tonight, dearest Macintosh?"

His mind strained to answer the question but it could come up with no solution. "I dunno." He finally answered.

"Don't you remember? You woke up here, captured by the vampire. You followed him into this room and he was about to feed on me. To drain all of my blood until I was dead. You scared him off and he flew out the window to escape, remember?"

"Izzat what happened?" he asked sluggishly, his mind smoothing over the story to accept it as truth. She was right. He'd followed the son of a bitch into this room and he'd been leaned over her, his fangs bared over her prone form and really to devour her.

"That's right, darling. And afterwards I thanked you so much for saving my life. I wouldn't have made it without you." The voice seemed to echo a little and he accepted it without question. "I confessed my love to you this night, remember? And to show you all of my gratitude we made love deep into the night. This is the night you fell in love with me, remember?"

She was right. It was all becoming clear now. They had shared a night of fiery passion and when they'd finished he realized that this was the mare he wanted to spend his life with. "You're right." He mumbled, nodding slowly in compliance.

"You love me, and want to protect me, no matter what. Nothing you ever find out about me will be enough to dispel how you feel and we'll grow old and die together, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

Fluttershy sighed, "Sleep now, sweetie. Sleep and when you wake up, know that we were meant to be together forever." She guided his hand onto her tit where it unconsciously lightly started to knead the soft flesh. She broke the eye contact and seal Macintosh's memories forever, pulling his head into her bosom and hummed him a lullaby until he fell asleep, muttering 'I love you, Fluttershy' over and over until he'd drifted into a land of dreams with no monsters, only her loving embrace.

She smiled kindly down to him and ran her fingers through his hair, whispering "I told you."


End file.
